


the little things

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: dare to dance [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e17 He Kohu Puahiohio I Ka Ho'olele I Ka Lepo I Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: At eight o'clock on a Saturday evening, there is a knock on Kono Kalakaua's door that comes as no surprise.(Post-s10e17. Steve drops by to check on Kono the day after they catch their killer and Langford loses his life's fortune.)
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Steve McGarrett
Series: dare to dance [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507634
Kudos: 11





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

> "It will be the little things that you remember, the quiet moments, the smiles, and the laughter..." - Unknown

It was eight o’clock at night when there was a knock on Kono’s front door. Heaving an exasperated sigh, she paused the television, moved aside the bowl of popcorn in her lap, and stood from the sofa to open it, smiling with exasperated fondness when she caught sight of the person standing on her porch. “How did I just know you were going to drop by at some point tonight?” she questioned, moving aside so they could step over the threshold. 

Steve shrugged, placing both a bag of takeout and a six-pack of beers on her kitchen table before turning to face her. “Because we know each other pretty well by now?” he suggested.

“Yeah,” she agreed softly, shaking her head fondly. “I guess that’s got to be it.” She accepted the bottle he pressed into her hands, then headed into the kitchen, grabbing plates from a cupboard over the sink and cutlery from a nearby drawer. “So,” she began, “how did things go with your crazed author and her insane assistant? They give you the location of Colin Hansen’s body?”

He nodded in confirmation. “Took them until this morning to finally turn on each other, surprisingly, but yes. They did. We were able to get in touch with his family on the mainland, give them some closure.”

“Good,” Kono murmured, smiling sadly as they began plating up the food. “Sometimes that’s all you _can_ give people in these situations. At least they won’t have to live the rest of their lives wondering now.”

“That’s one way to look at it,” Steve agreed, grabbing both plates and carrying them to the table before she could protest. “So,” he began after they’d both claimed their seats, “how’d things go with your mom yesterday? Were they able to tell you anything new?”

“No,” she replied glumly. “They don’t know anything more than they did the day they admitted her. Not even why she’s suddenly going backwards. I…” She shook her head. “It’s been almost a decade, now. We knew things might get bad again, eventually. I guess I just wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon.”

“Mm,” Steve murmured sympathetically. “If there’s anything I can do…”

“Thank you,” she said genuinely, “but unless you have a degree in neuroscience that I don’t know about, then there really isn’t any way for you to help.”

“Well, if that changes…”

“I know,” she promised. “I’ll let you know if it does.”

“Good,” he replied, nodding once. “Good.”

“So,” Kono began, needing to change the subject, “I heard from Tani that your friend Harry Langford lost a lot of money yesterday. What happened there?”

“He had an ex-girlfriend pick up the money,” Steve started, smiling when she raised a hand to stop him.

“That’s all the explanation I need,” she scoffed, shaking her head. “He’s not getting that money back.”

“No,” Steve agreed with a slight laugh, “I don’t think he is.”

“Yeah. I’m not saying he deserves it, but…” She trailed off with a slight smirk. “He’s really bad at reading people for an international spy, isn’t he?”

“Not people,” Steve defended his friend. “Just women he’s slept with.”

“Well, then, maybe he should stop trusting those women with his money,” she suggested helpfully.

“Maybe,” Steve agreed with a smile of his own. “I’ll be sure to pass on the tip next time I see him.”

“Please do,” Kono returned, reaching for her beer bottle and taking a sip before placing it back on the table. “I heard Junior came back from wherever he was. How’s he doing? How’re he and Tani?”

“You know, I’m not sure,” Steve replied, glancing at his phone. “I haven’t really heard much from either of them today.”

“Yeah, I don’t think you will,” Kono said, amused. “Probably won’t hear much from them until they’re required to talk to you again, really.”

“I figured,” Steve assured her. “Wasn’t even planning to call them in, really.”

“You’re a good boss,” she told him genuinely.

“I try,” he said, reaching for his own beverage.

“So,” Kono began a few minutes later, “did that lady really murder three people and risk killing herself on the off-chance it might make more people buy her book?”

“She did,” Steve confirmed. “She always knew we’d rush in to save her, though, so it’s not like she really feared for her life.”

“No, I know, it’s just…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I keep thinking I’ve seen the worst this world’s got to offer, that nobody in the world can be more selfish than the last person we arrested. Without fail, I get proven wrong. Somebody always surprises me.”

“That’s a good thing,” Steve remarked seriously. “The second they stop surprising you is the second you should walk away from this work.”

“Good advice,” Kono agreed, stabbing a piece of broccoli with her fork. “Though I’m pretty sure people stopped surprising you years ago.”

“No,” he denied. “They didn’t. Maybe they should’ve, but…”

“Aw,” she murmured playfully, “you’re still an optimist.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” he pleaded lightly. “I’ve got a reputation to maintain, here.”

“I won’t,” she promised laughingly. “Secret’s safe with me.” She paused for a moment, tilting her head with a much more genuine smile lifting the corners of her lips. “Thanks for this,” she said after several seconds had passed in silence. “For coming here.”

“Of course,” he said without hesitation. “Anytime.”

The knowledge that he truly meant what he said comforted her far more than anything else in the past twenty-four hours had.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to publish this one in a timely manner! I'm proud of myself. 
> 
> It actually really irritated me that we found out about Kono's mom's condition at the end of season five, yet it was never once mentioned again (at least that I can remember) after that, so I've chosen to remedy that in this series, which is why she's sometimes not present for the episode's events, as seen in this story and another one written in the past.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
